Christmas Surprise
by KivaEmber
Summary: It's the season to be jolly, but Vincent, the Epitomie of Gloom nd Doom just wants to sulk in the ShinRa mansion. But he can't have that either. Tifa drags him off to the dreaded 'Christmas Party'. Oh the Horror!


KivaEmber: I was meant to write this for school, but I liked it so I decided to put it up on Fanfiction. Vincent maybe a bit OC but ah well. Hpoe you likey. And I don't own FFVII.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Christmas Surprise

Small flakes of snow travelled lazily down to the frosty earth, piling the rapidly deepening snow even more. The golden hue rays of the weak morning sun shone on the snow, making little tiny sparkles wherever anyone looked.

And he _hated _it.

He radiated disapproval like the sun radiated heat and glared at the offending snow, muttering some words of contempt; he whirled away from the steamed up window and returned to his study.

Now everybody would say that spending your times indoors reading about how a mad scientist turned you into a demon isn't a way to spend your Christmas holiday; But Vincent felt the need more then playing in that cold white _snow._

Sitting in his little dark corner, in his little squashy armchair, reading the spidery writing of a certain Mr. Hojo. Vincent's frown deepened as he flicked through the tiny, leather bound book and threw it onto the glass coffee table with a snort of maliciousness.

He glanced out of the steamy window and his frown soon turned into a scowl. Snow was not his favourite thing in the world; it was more or less on his 'To Get Rid of List'. He's already ticked off Hojo and he only has 59 items to go.

Joy.

He stormed out of the library with a swish of his velvet red cape and walked towards the basement, probably catch a few winks in his coffin…Maybe hibernate 'til the snow dies down. Like bears!

Vincent paused and face palmed himself. He has been hanging around with the ball of hyper energy dubbed Yuffie for far too long. His comrades' traits are starting to rub off on him…

Soon he'll be swearing like there's no tomorrow and have a strong sense of miss-direction when he travels… Amongst other things as well.

But having four demons occupy your mind after around 30 years or so can take its toll on you, especially when said demons always ask if they can rip up some poor defenceless soul…

Damn Hojo. Wish he shot him some more with his Death Penalty. Meh. He'll do it when he meets him in Hell.

He almost reached the basement's entrance hidden behind the bookcase before the large clanging of bells rang out through the entire mansion. His ultra sensitive hearing made him wince and curse – Many which he picked up from Highwind – the person whoever rang the enormous doorbell.

More like door _Chimes_.

With a growl, he tore his gaze from the entrance to his solace and marched up to the wide oaken doors. When he finds out who disturbed him, he'll eviscerate them, ritually mutilate them and-

Oh… It's Lockheart.

The busty, brunette woman smiled warmly at the stoic man who was looking at her with complete annoyance with his crimson eyes. Lockheart – Or Tifa, which was her first name – flicked a piece of snow off her shoulder and continued to smile at Vincent.

Vincent raised an enquiring eyebrow, looked around the vast courtyard round the Shin-Ra Mansion and let his gaze settle on Tifa again. "Yes?"

Tifa suddenly came to life at that and her smile became warmer. "Well Vincent, as you know, which I'm sure you do, it's Christmas in about 10 days time! And on Christmas Eve, we're going to have a Christmas Party at my house at 5:00pm! Wanna come?"

She said this so fast, Vincent barely understood what on Earth she said. But before he could open his mouth to reply – Which certainly would've been a prompt 'No.' – Tifa smiled and waved.

"Well thanks for agreeing! Bye Vincent!" She trotted away from the Mansion and disappeared behind the frosted iron wrought gates. Vincent merely blinked and bashed his head against the doorframe hard.

Very Hard.

* * *

This world was out to get him. He was absolutely positive about this. First the Woman he loved was taken away from him and had the baby of a Professor _Hojo _and died. The same man who killed his love shot him and used him in his experiments, which turned him into a Demon with four Demons living in his head. And now, he must go to the dreaded _Christmas Party_.

To be honest, as a Turk, he really didn't get any time off to have parties as such. And when he was trying to repent his sins in the coffin, he sure as hell didn't have any parties in there… Unless of course he didn't remember them.

His Demons had parties all the time. Quite annoying when they get drunk on Vodka or whatever they drink, he has to listen to bad Karaoke and trash talking until they fall unconscious. And then he gets the Hangover when it was one of those rare times when he wakes up to go to the toilet.

Even though he could simply not turn up, Lockheart and maybe Strife would pester him 'til Judgement Day about why he didn't come…

Maybe he'll make up an excuse… How about suffering from Chronic Migraines for example…?

Nah. They wouldn't buy it. The Mako in his blood stopped him from suffering of Chronic anything. One of the many downsides of Mako. Very unfortunate.

Maybe he could pretend that he got ravaged by a Monster? … No. That wouldn't work either… Hmmmm…………

Ah he'll just go. It's only for about five hours. Five hours of pure torture which would make his nightmares even more horrifying…

………He knows the four demons are laughing at him.

* * *

Judgement Day. Execution day. The day when he suffers the horror of the '_Christmas Party_'.

! Did the lights just flicker ominously and lightning crackled outside? … Nah. Must've been his imagination. He looked anxiously at the clock, willing with all his will power that time would stop and he wouldn't have to go.

But alas. No man can stop time, nor can he stop industrial egotistical maniacs save the world by stopping global warming. But that's another story.

4:00Pm … Would the ground just swallow him and send him to the pits of Fiery Hell already? He would rather put up with Hojo's Boasts then wait for his impending doom…

They're right. He's the Epitome of Gloom and Doom as Yuffie kindly put it.

Maybe he could quickly run out of town… Change his name, live in the wilderness as a hermit……

As Vincent considered these options, the T.V suddenly switched on – Much to the shock of a certain angsty Ex-Turk – And the reporter lady glared at Vincent as if he committed a crime in front of her.

"Emergency newsflash. A large Avalanche wiped out Nibelheim about 2 minutes ago and the only thing standing is the Shin-Ra mansion. Rescue teams are already on their way…"

But Vincent wasn't listening, he was too busy punching the air and laughing manically to himself. The whole of AVALANCHE – Excluding himself – Was wiped out by an Avalanche… How ironic.

But what a wonderful Christmas Surprise.

Fin.


End file.
